Slimy Dreams
by MsCreator22
Summary: Late one night, Blake fantasizes about tentacles.


The shattered moon peered into the empty dark room, onto paper. Blake breathed shallowly as she craned her neck, her knees pressed against each other. Her book found itself resting on her bare breasts. Her fingers were wet with lust. Another breath, then a sigh. Oh God, yes. A quiet whimper. Her legs squirmed with excitement. A daring moan, her toes snatching the fabric. Heat rising―burgeoning―her fingers rubbing even more. More. More. Oh God, more. More!

Blake's quiet voice breathed out. " _Cumming, c-cumming…!_ "

Hot lust poured out. A gasp―eyes shut―mouth wide―back arched―toes curled―fingers deep―knees pressed―

Yes! Yes! God― _yes_!

Heat became warmth―her muscles relaxing. Then deep breaths, and the silent kiss of her invisible lover. A lazy smile, but then a slight frown. Adam. He never did this. Never did. A physical relationship? No, never possible―he never was interested. But romantic? In some ways, yes; he had genuine feelings for her.

An empty void now filled her stomach. Blake frowned. Pulling her fingers out, she stared at the moist lust sticking onto them. Adam. Her eyes stared into the bottom of the upper bed, longingly, regretfully―unsurely.

And then― _the_ y towered over her.

Only _they_ gave her what she wanted. The black, dripping, shiny tendrils eyed her nude body with hunger. A primal, electrifying, daring excitement coursed through Blake. Her heart beating, Blake spread her legs, toes pressed against the sheets, reached into between with her wet fingers, and opened herself. With her other hand, she grabbed her book, dropped it onto the floor, and massaged her breast. She rested her head on her pillow, the cold night air licking and kissing her pale, excited body.

A golden, libidinous glint―the slow, erotic licking of her upper lip―the longing, half-lidded eyes. While _they_ could never provide a romantic substitute, at least _they_ satisfy her physically.

 _They_ descended upon her. _Their_ thick, warm, slimy hands lovingly caressed and wrapped around her body. _They_ rubbed her stomach, her chest, between her legs―Blake squirmed, biting her lip―her hands, her buttocks, her feet. She felt their firm but gentle grasps on her wrists, forearms, ankles and thighs. _They_ spread her apart, tying her feet on the posts of the bunk-bed and her hands above her head, massaging her palms and her soles and her fingers and her toes; then she their slimy tongues licking and sucking on her feet. The icy, electric touches made her twitch a bit―chuckling, even―but Blake moaned quietly.

One of _them_ hovered before Blake's face: a black penis. Blake swallowed and closed her eyes, drinking in thick, creamy lust. An electrifying, primal, exciting anticipation coursed throughout her body. Eagerness gathered between her legs. Her mind had nothing but desire. Desire. Desire. Satisfy her. Satisfy Blake.

 _Satisfy_ Blake!

 _It_ pulled away, a trail of lust between her lips and _its_ tip, and then _it_ touched between her legs. Blake gazed at the penis with longing in her eyes. Then she bit her lip and shut her eyes, craning her neck, as breathed shallowly, slowly. Oh God, _it_ was rubbing against her; _it_ was exciting between her legs.

"Put it in," Blake whimpered quietly, her fingers and toes already curling, her legs and arms squirming, " _please_! Put it in, _now_ …!"

And then Blake gasped. Her eyes shot wide. _It_ reached deeply―rubbing inside―hot lust pulsing out. Blake gasped more. Oh God―oh God― _oh God_!

Loud―soft―erotic moans―

"Yes―yes―like that― _like that_ ― _more_!"

―slow―excited pants―

"Oh my God―oh my _God_ ―right there!―yes― _r-right there_!"

―hot―wet lust burning―

"I'm gonna cum―I'm gonna cum―God―yes―oh― _yes_!―cumming!― _c-cumming_ ―I'm cumming!―I-I'm _cumming_!"

―then―

" _I'm cumming!_ "

―an erotic cry―shivering legs―twitching feet―clenched hands―arched back―craned neck―half-lidded eyes―drooling mouth agaped―fire coursing between her legs―throughout her body.

Fire became warmth. Her cry became gasps. Her drooling mouth became a satisfied grin. Her half-lidded eyes stared up blankly, carelessly.

Her insides felt warm and wet. _It_ slid out. Blake felt hot lust dripping slowly from between her legs. She looked up, saw the soaked penis, and smiled erotically.

"That was _amazing_."

But she still wanted more.

As if _it_ knew, _it_ went further down and rubbed against her once more. Blake chuckled with an erotic moan, knowing she had cleared and cleaned her insides hours before; for a different session.

Blake breathed in deeply. Then a sigh as _it_ rubbed against her. And then a quiet moan. Her warm insides―her warm, excited insides.

In and out―in and out―in and out, like before―but Blake bit her lip even harder. Oh yeah―this was even better―God, yes, _again_ ― _again_!

"It's deep," Blake moaned loudly, feeling slimy fingers rubbing and splaying above _it_ , "God, it's _deep_!"

Then more gasps. Hot―moist―slimy desire soaking her insides; fiery lust burgeoning above―electrifying passion squirming below.

Loud―dirty―gasps―

"Oh _yeah_ ―there―right there!―I love it _there_!"

―piercing―risque―whimpers―

"Yes yes yes yes _yes_!―like that―like _that_!"

―hot―slimy excitement below―

―dripping―blazing desire above―

"C-Cumming again―oh God I'm cumming _again_ already―yes yes yes _yes_!―I love it!―I _fucking_ love it!―don't stop―don't stop!―I wanna cum like this!―like this!―like _this_!"

―and then―

" _C-Cumming again―_ " eyes shot wide―" _I-I'm_ squirting _!_ "

―a thrilling gasp―lust spurting―eyes rolling―mouth gaping―drooling―body convulsing―lust burning―everywhere―everywhere―lust everywhere―

―lust―lust―lust―endless lust.

Blake was catching her breath―but then she cried out as another _one_ slithered above inside.

Oh God, two at the same time?!

"O-Oh God, o-oh God!"

Endless lust coursed through her body. Deep, raunchy pants. Burning, squirming legs. Curling toes. Rocking hips. Twisting body. Arching back. Clenching fingers. Biting lip. Fluttering eyes. Insides soak with desire. Desire. Lust. Desire―lust everywhere―everywhere.

Wordless moans―piercing, naughty cries―pulling, tensing muscles―excited, lusting hips―endless passion―

―endless pleasure―

―pleasure―

―passion―

―pleasure―

―passion―

―nothing but pleasure and passion―

―swelling―burning climax―

―then―

"I'm cumming! _Oh my God, I'm_ cumming!"

―legs pulling―feet splaying―

―arms jerking―fingers clenching―

―back arching―body convulsing―

―intense passion pouring―endless pleasure coursing―

―drooling mouth gasping―half-lidded eyes rolling―

―passion―pleasure―passion―pleasure―

―nothing but passion―pleasure―

― _passion_ ―

― _pleasure_ ―

― _ultimate pleasure_ ―

―Blake? Blake!―

―voices calling, lips grinning―

―come on, Blake―up―

― _them_ burying― _them_ rubbing―insides searing―

―wake up―Blake―Blake!―wake up, Blake!―

―desire spurting―electricity coursing―stars shining―

― _wake up_!

A slap on her cheek and Blake shot up from her bed, but she hit her forehead. " _Shit_!"

"Oh my God Blake, are you alright?"

A warm hand on her forehead, and a sigh of relief. "Well, at least you're not bleeding. Can't envy the headache you must be having right now.

Blake rubbed her smarting forehead, but she noticed that she was lying on her bed, dressed and clean―with Yang sitting next to her, and Weiss and Ruby standing a distance away from her. When she moved to sit herself up, she froze; her panties were soaked, dripping even.

Slowly turning to Yang, as if turning to face a monster in a horror movie, there was a wide grin on the brawler's face. "So Blake…~"

"...W-W-What _happened_?"

"I dunno, you tell me." Her grin became even wider. "Your moans and gasps woke us up."

Moans and gasps…?

Wait a minute…

...Oh.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Blake's face became a fiery, burning scarlet as a deep dread formed at the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, the gazes of her dorm-mates became too much to bear and she found herself staring at her toes. Her hands wrapped around her arms, her feet crossing and her legs bunching despite in-between being drenched.

"Dear God," Blake noticed Weiss covering her reddening face. "S-Such _uncouth language_. W-What kind of _imagination_ d-does it take for you to say such unbefitting words? It is almost as if y-you had a, a–"

"– _wet dream_." Ruby had trouble gazing at Blake. And who could blame her?

In spite of the other members' reactions, Yang slid up to the mortified Blake and whispered into her ear. "You must be _dripping_ _wet_ right now! Y'know, let me do ya' a solid: just say the word and Ruby, Weiss and I will leave you to your privacy~!"

Blake slowly turned her gaze towards the grinning Yang.

And then Yang cried out.

" _Ow_! What the _fuck_ , Blake? I just want to help you out!"

"You can help me out by shutting your goddamn mouth. Same goes for _all_ of you."

Rubbing her knuckles, Blake wordlessly got out of her bed. After Yang got off, Blake removed her bed's sheets, rolled it up and hoisted on her shoulder. "I-I'm going to wash these."

Her teammates simply watched Blake silently getting a spare pair of shorts and panties from her drawer before leaving the dorm room. She made her way to the laundry room through the dark halls, though fortunately she was the only soul wandering through here. Reaching the laundry room, she loaded in her sheets, removed her soaked underwear and loaded them in as well, and turned on the washer.

Blake found herself half-naked and carrying her spare underwear. However, warm desire still tingled between her legs. Without argument, she simply went to the nearest women's bathroom, washed off the dripping desire, quietly locked herself in one of the stalls and finished herself off.

Actually, make that several times. Blake didn't want to say it out loud, but that wet dream was _hot_ ; Even hotter than the dirtiest of her novels. In fact, she should probably write it down when she gets the chance.

She probably should say goodbye to her midnight readings, though; at this point, Blake doubted she'd ever forget that dream―or stop masturbating long enough, for that matter.


End file.
